total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 6: Curse of Chucky, is a 2013 American horror film and the sixth installment in the Child's Play franchise. The film was released to direct-to-DVD on October 8, 2013 before being released on digital download on September 24, 2013. Plot Set twenty-five years after Child's Play, the Chucky doll (voiced by Brad Dourif) arrives in the mail of the family home of paraplegic Nica (Fiona Dourif) and her mother, Sarah. That night Sarah is found dead from a stab wound and her death proclaimed a suicide. The next day, Nica's sister Barb (Danielle Bisutti) arrives, accompanied by her husband Ian, their daughter Alice, live-in nanny Jill and Father Frank, a priest. Alice finds Chucky and keeps him. Nica and Alice cook chili for dinner, and Chucky secretly pours rat poison into one of the bowls. Father Frank eats the poison, and after leaving the house, is beheaded in a fatal car crash. After everyone else has gone to their rooms to sleep, Nica attempts to track down the origins of the Chucky doll. She looks up "Chucky Doll Evidence" on the Internet, where she finds news articles of the unsolved Chucky murders and the doll's link to dead serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Chucky sneaks out of Alice's bed and kills Jill by kicking a bucket of rain water over onto the floor's power outlets. Jill is electrocuted to death, which also causes a blackout. Barb gets up to check on Alice, and finds Chucky sitting on the stairs that lead to the attic. Thinking that Alice is in the attic, Barb goes up to look for her, but she is killed by Chucky with a kitchen knife. With the elevator unusable due to the blackout, Nica crawls up the stairs to the first floor. Barb is already dead by the time she gets there, and Chucky reveals himself to Nica. Nica wakes up Ian, who takes Nica to the garage before going back into the house to find Alice. Chucky enters the garage and starts the car, trying to kill Nica with carbon monoxide poisoning. Ian returns to the garage and, believing that Nica is responsible for the murders, disarms her. There is a hidden camera on Chucky, which Ian had planted to get evidence of Barb's affair with Jill. Ian reviews the footage, which shows that Alice is locked in a closet and Chucky is alive. Before Ian can act, Chucky uses Nica's wheelchair to run Ian over and kills him with a hatchet. Nica manages to break out of her restraints and decapitates Chucky with the hatchet, but he survives and reattaches his head. Chucky pushes Nica over the balcony and she falls to the ground floor. Bleeding heavily Nica asks why Chucky is doing this. Through flashbacks, Chucky explains that he was a friend of the family a long time ago and in love with Sarah. Chucky killed Nica's father and kidnapped Sarah while she was heavily pregnant. When Chucky realized Sarah betrayed him by calling the police, he stabbed her in the stomach, which caused Nica to be born paraplegic, and fled. Chucky's flight from the police lead to his death as a human, setting off the events of the film series, which is why he came back to Sarah for revenge. A police officer arrives at the house, but when he enters he only sees Barb's body upstairs and Nica holding the bloody knife. Chucky watches, unmoving, from a nearby chair. Some time later, Nica is sent to a mental asylum. The arresting officer takes Chucky away in a plastic bag to be delivered to an unknown person. While in his car, Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) pops up in the backseat and slits his throat. Tiffany holding the bag, asks Chucky, "Who's next?". Then, she mails Chucky to his next target. Alice, now living with her grandmother, comes home from school to find Chucky waiting for her. Alice asks where her grandmother is, to which Chucky replies, "In the cellar". Afterwards, Chucky persuades Alice to play "Hide The Soul", starting a chant that is supposed to transfer his soul to Alice's body. In an unexpected jump-scare, Alice's grandmother pops up outside the cellar door with a plastic bag over her face, revealing Chucky tried to asphyxiate her. In a post-credits scene set six months later, Chucky is delivered to the now adult Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent). When Andy turns his back to answer a phone call from his mother, Chucky cuts his way out of the package with a knife. Andy, having anticipated Chucky coming after him, holds a shotgun to Chucky's head and quotes, "Play with this", before pulling the trigger. Cast *Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce *Chantal Quesnel as Sarah Pierce *Danielle Bisutti as Barb Pierce *Maitland McConnell as Jill *Brennan Elliott as Ian *Summer Howell as Alice Pierce *A Martinez as Father Frank *Kyle Nobess as Daniel Pierce *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Kevin Anderson as Judge *Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany *Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay Victims *Sarah Pierce - Pushed off balcony. *Father Frank - Poisoned, then decapitated in car accident. *Jill - Electrocuted after water goes into her electrical outlet. *Barb Pierce - Left eye gouged out. *Ian - Lower jaw axed off. *Officer Stanton - Throat slit, by Tiffany. Survivors *Alice Pierce - Living with her grandmother, saved from Chucky's soul transfer. *Nica Pierce - Arrested, as she is though to be insane and responsible for the murders. Is currently living in a hospital for the criminally insane. *Andy Barclay - Living in an apartment, was delivered a package with Chucky inside, but shot him in the head. Sequel On December 2, 2013, it was confirmed that there will be a sequel to Curse of Chucky. Images Curse of Chucky.1.jpg Curse of Chucky.2.jpg Curse of Chucky.3.jpg Curse of Chucky.4.jpg External links * Category:2013 release Category:Films Category:Child's play Category:Kevin Anderson films Category:Brad Dourif films Category:Danielle Bisutti films Category:A Martinez films Category:Alex Vincent films Category:Jennifer Tilly films Category:Summer Howell films Category:Maitland McConnell films Category:Chantal Quesnel films Category:Brennan Elliott films Category:Kyle Nobess films Category:Fiona Dourif films